Two Fighters, One Love
by wdfjb2w4uif
Summary: Bella has just became a vampire. She was excited at first, until she realizes the dangers caused for her daughter, Renesmee. Jacob ends up acting very queer, not like himself. His pack is also a part of the problem. How will Bella get through everything?
1. The Plan

**Title: Two Fighters, One Love**

**Disclaimer: This is a Twilight story, anything real mentioned in this, I do not own, besides the story. Enjoy! =D**

I haven't had much time to think about this. Edward has been acting strange lately, and I don't know why. Even Alice has been acting weird. I was starting to wonder what they were thinking. Renesmee has turned down Jacob, I was happy about that. She may be young, but it made me mad when he imprinted on her when she was only a baby.

But even _she _has been keeping something from me. Everyone has been keeping something from me ever since I turned into a vampire. Jacob wouldn't talk to me, and Esme would say strange things when I asked her a question.

"Momma, can you come hunting with me?" Renesmee asked. I stared in her eyes, I couldn't think of anything else, I was starting to wonder if she was in danger.

"Momma?" She asked again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry love. Of course I will. Just let me tell your father." I said.

"Ok." I listened to her high, clear voice with my new ears. Her voice was just like mine, but higher. I picked her up and walked into the big, white house. I searched for him, but I couldn't find him.

"Edward?" I asked. My voice sounded like a chorus of highly trained singers.

Edward came running down the stairs in a blur. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes?" His velvet voice echoed through the first floor.

"Renesmee wants to hunt with me, I just wanted to tell you." I turned around, and I found his eyes wide. His golden butterscotch eyes were locked on mine. I knew it, I knew he was hiding something from me. I could hear footsteps on the porch, then the door opening and slamming.

"Edward, I just came up with a plan to get the Volturi…to leave…us alone." Eleazar said. Then I heard three more pairs of feet at the doorway. They entered, and looked at me. Tanya, Carmen, and Kate walked in. We had already stopped them to listen, but now their back. I looked at all of them shaking my head in disappointment. I turned to Edward with a sad look on my face.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me that they were coming back?" I said frowning at him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to become frightened again. They are coming for Renesmee. We will need to do the same thing that we did before. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said. I could tell if he was sorry or not. His eyes glistened when he said he was sorry.

I sighed. "Ok, fine. I forgive you, but don't do it again. I was thinking that you all were keeping secrets from me. I thought that…" I didn't finish. I didn't want to. I knew if I told him, he would be disgusted by what I would say.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. His voice rang like church bells. I looked into his golden eyes and sighed.

"I thought that… that Jacob was going to kill you, and Renesmee." I sighed again and look away.

"What? No. Why would he kill me? And why would he kill _Renesmee_?" He emphasized Renesmee.

"Well, since Renesmee turned Jacob down on the imprint, I thought he would kill you and Renesmee. I thought he you cause' you're the father of the person that turned him down. And I thought that he would kill Renesmee because she turned him down, which I'm happy about." I said. I looked down and didn't look back up. I didn't want to look at his disgusted face. I knew he would be disgusted.

He put one cold, pale finger on my chin and lifted it up so I could see him.

"No. It's ok. Jacob would never do that. Bells it's ok. If he was thinking about that, I would have heard him and told you right away, love." His musical voice calmed me.

I hugged him, but not close at all. I didn't want to crush my daughter. It sounds weird when I said that. I was still getting used to the fact that I had her, gave birth to her, and that she was mine. I looked down at Renesmee and stared at her golden eyes. She touched my cheek, showing me images of the Volturi. Jane, Caius, Demetri, Aro, Marcus, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Renata, and all the other faces that she feared. I held her close to me, comforting my one and only daughter.

"It's ok, Renesmee. They wont hurt you. They just want to talk." I said. My voice sounded like a chorus of bells. I was still getting used to my new voice. Iput her down and she ran to Rose. As soon as she was in her arms, Carlisle walked over to me.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I looked at him, then locked my eyes on the door.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I am going to go to Jake's and see if he will at least say a word to me." I said. I looked back at him and he nodded. Then I was out the door, but I felt a tug on my dress. It was Renesmee.

"Where are you going, momma?" She said with her head cocked to the side. I stroked her hair gently before I said a word.

"Sweetie, I'm going to see Jake," I paused to look her, she frowned.

"Do you want to come?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Ok. Lets go tell daddy that were leaving." She was happy now, not to see Jake though. She ran into the house, her bronze braids bouncing on her shoulders. I walked in without making a sound. I walked over to Edward and hugged him.

"So, your going to see Jacob, huh?" he said as he kissed me.

"Yep. I just want to see if he will talk." I said. I kissed him and let go of him. Then Renesmee walked over to me.

"Momma, can you take out my braids?" she asked.

"Of course, Renesmee." I took out the elastics and un twisted the locks of hair. Her bronze hair was curly and smooth now. After I took out her braids, she ran to Edward and hugged him.

"Bye, daddy." She said.

"Bye Ness-, Renesmee." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and took Renesmee's hand. We walked out the door to the garage. I sat in the _Guardian _and pushed in the keys. When the car purred to life, I pulled out and went down the driveway. Renesmee was sitting in the front seat, looking out the window.

I stared at the road, speeding along, but no cops. I thought about Jacob, and how he would react to me and Renesmee. I had just hoped he would at least talk to me, or say even just a word.

Tell me! How was it? Did you like it? I want 2 reviews to continue with my story. =D


	2. The Decision

Chapter Two

When I saw the sign for LaPush, I scanned for the now faded red house. When I found it, I pulled into the driveway and put it in neutral. I got out of the car and went to the passenger side. I unbuckled Renesmee and helped her out. I could hear drills in the home made garage, it had to be Jacob. I held Renesmee's hand walked down with her.

When we reached the garage, we just floated in without making a sound. I knocked on the car door as quietly as I could. He came out from under the car and looked at Renesmee.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"I just wanted to talk." I said in a soothing voice.

"Make her leave." He said. When he said that I glared at him.

"I will not! She is my daughter." I said.

"Then you leave with her and _leave me ALONE._" He said. I sighed and walked out. He wasn't himself anymore. Then I heard him get up and walk toward us. I turned around half-way and he bumped into me.

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry Bells. I'm just… I'm just very… upset right now." He said.

"Oh. How come you're sad?" I asked.

"Well, the whole… pack is upset. We lost almost half the pack." He said. He was lying. I could tell. His heart started beating faster and faster.

"You're lying." Renesmee and I said in unison. She could tell too.

"Huh? N-no I'm not." He stammered. That was it. He was lying. I didn't need this crap. I walked away with Renesmee, she jumped into my arms when I turned half-way around to leave.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to talk." He said.

I stopped mid stride and turned around slowly.

"Because, I don't need this damn crap from you. You don't need to lie just so you can hide your feelings! Ok?! Really Jake! I can tell if you're lying! So don't lie about that!" I yelled. I turned around and started walking. He ran up to me and attempted to grab my shoulder, but I jumped up high enough that he would be able to get me by jumping.

"Bella! Come back!" he said. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around when I landed.

"Look! I'm mad at you _and_ Renesmee. But-" I cut him off.

"_But_ that doesn't mean you need to lie about it! Jake, honestly tell me, will you _ever _grow up?" I said. I turned around and hurried away. He caught up to me and yanked Renesmee out of my arms and walked away with her.

"HEY! JACOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

"I'm taking her back." He said darkly. I gritted my teeth and charged at him. Renesmee jumped out of his arms and ran to the car. I tackled Jacob and pinned him to the ground.

"You better stay away from me and Renesmee or I will kill you." I said. It didn't feel right when I said that though. I still loved him as my friend, but now he was an enemy.

"I wont." He murmured.

"OH YES YOU WILL! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IN FRONT OF YOUR PACK! I WILL HAVE THEM ALL DEAD TOO IF THEY INTERFEAR WITH ME AND RENESMEE! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled. He didn't do anything, so I let him go and sprinted to the car. I locked the doors and started the engine. He ran up to the passenger side and pressed his face against the window.

"Renesmee, please come back. I love you, and the pack loves you too. I love you too much. Please, please come back." He said. She glared at him through the window.

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I REALIZED THAT IT WAS WAY WRONG FOR YOU TO IMPRINT ON ME WHEN I WAS JUST A YOUNG CHILD! AND NOW I DON'T LIKE YOU! SO GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" she yelled. That was a little harsh, but I didn't care. I pulled away and he fell to the ground. I backed up quickly, trying to get away from him. When I made it out of the driveway, he ran up to the car. I drove away trying to make sure he didn't follow us, but he did.

I drove faster and faster to the house. When I found the driveway, I sped in and probably went 100 MPH. When the garage was in my view, I pulled and took Renesmee out of the car in my arms. Everyone was by my side by then, they must have heard Jacob. Edward was at my side along with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, and all the others that were here the last time the Volturi came.

When Jacob saw all of us, he backed away slowly with his palms up.

"Hey, I'm sorry! But she is mine, I imprinted on her, and once a wolf does that that's the last time they do it. So Renesmee is _mine_." He said. I growled at him angrily.

"Jake she _is not_ yours. She turned you down on the imprint, so back off." Edward said.

"To late now. I all ready imprinted, and she _will_ be mine. I will get her somehow. And none of you can stop me." He said darkly. Renesmee dug her face into my hair, she was scared.

"I dmmhmm wamnmmnm yomnnmmnhhm." Renesmee mumbled. I couldn't even understand her.

"What did you say?" Jake demanded.

She lifted her head up and glared in the scariest way.

"I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!!!!" She yelled.

Jake narrowed his eyes and snatched her right out of my arms. He ran towards the cottage.

"RENESMEE!" I called.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!!!" she called back. I was raging now. We all ran towards him, he was doing something to her, he was holding her close. What was he doing?!

"Mommy! Please! Mommy please help!" she cried. One of her tears flew on my cheek. I wiped it off and ran closer to him. When she was in my view, I saw his face going near hers. She was frozen. I ripped her out of his arms.

I handed her to Edward and pounced on him. He was going to be dead. I growled at him deeply. When Kate was at my side, I handed him to her, and she kept him there. He was being electrocuted by her skin. After about ten seconds, she dropped him. He was out cold, then he got up and ran toward Edward. I got in front of him nearly ripped his arm off. It was dislocated. That made me happy.

He ran away and phased while he ran.

"I will get her!" he yelled. I glared at him while he was running. I walked over to Renesmee and took her in my arms. She cried and cried.

"Awww, it's ok. Renesmee it's ok. I can kill him if you want." I said.

"Please do." She sniffled. I held her close and we ran back to the house. Jacob was going to be bear food soon. If he hurts her again, he will die, and I will be the one to do the honors.

* * *

How did you like it? I know it's a very... well weird story, but i want 2 more reviews to continue. =D


	3. Theory

Chapter Three

"Mommy, Jacob scares me." She said. Her eyes started to tear up, I wiped them off from the corners of her eyes and sighed.

"Me too, Renesmee. Me too." I said. Something was off about him, like he was taking drugs or something. I didn't want him to be this way, I wanted him to be good ol' Jacob Black, not brain sick Jake. Things were getting to weird.

Renesmee touched my face and showed all the Volturi, and Jacob.

"He wont hurt you. Neither will the Volturi. I will protect you." I said soothingly. She nodded and dug her face into hair. Edward started playing my lullaby, I knew when she had fallen asleep because her breathing became slow and even.

I started to wonder if she should be with him. He still loved her, but she doesn't love him. It didn't feel right, them being enemies. They should at least be friends. I set her down on the couch and put a blanket on her. I sat next to her and she snuggled up under the covers and leaned her head on my lap.

Jake's shoulder should be better by now, so he must be coming here. I heard a car pull into the driveway, it was Jacob's _Rabbit_. When he parked. He walked up the steps and opened the door. He slammed it closed and Renesmee woke up. I looked at her and her eyes were wide. She jumped onto my lap and hid under the blanket. Jacob walked up to her and lifted the blanket up, but she pulled it back and held onto it.

"Bells, can we please talk?" he asked. I sighed and looked at Renesmee. She peeked her head out of the blanket and looked at me.

"Momma! Please don't leave me!" she said. My eyebrows pushed together sadly.

"Go to daddy, my girl." I said. She nodded and she was off my lap and out of the room in half a second. I shook my head in disappointment and got up.

"Jake what do you want?" I asked through my teeth.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I felt like… like I was possessed or something." He said. He wasn't lying this time. His heart beat stayed at it's normal rate.

"Possessed? What do you mean by _possessed_?" I asked. His went ever so slightly down and sideways, like he was cocking his head to the side.

"I really don't know. But the pack was talking about Renesmee, about me and her. I don't remember it at all. And it was only yesterday that we talked about it." He said. Then the evil plan idea popped into my head. They brain washed him.

"I think I know what they did." I said.

"Edward! Carlisle!" I yelled, but everyone came instead.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"I know what happened to Jake." I said.

"Ok, tell me you theory. I thought he wasn't acting himself anyway." He said.

"Jake was brain washed by his own pack." I said. Zafrina and Seena gasped silently, but loudly at the same time. Everyone gasped after that. Things in Forks and LaPush were getting to weird.

* * *

How did you like it? You can give flames, but no REALLY hurtful things. You can type 'Why would you do that? thats so sad!' but no 'YOUR STORY SUCKED!!! I HATED IT! IM REPORTING U!!' i want 2 more reviews to continue. =D


	4. Last Beat

Chapter Four

I waited in Carlisle's office, I could hear the beeping of the machine and his slow heart beat. Someone's light footsteps came down the stairs and pranced toward the office, it was Alice.

"Carlisle did some tests, and he was brain washed." Alice sang.

I was right? That was weird. I wasn't usually right.

"I was right?" I asked.

"Apparently. I don't know how you knew, but you did. Carlisle didn't even know. Maybe you _do_ have an ability." She said. She shrugged and danced out of the room. I was confused now. Why would he be brain washed by his _own _pack? Then I instently knew. The pack was angry at Renesmee, so they would try to… I didn't finish that thought. Why would they do that?

It is such a sick thing. Why would they think that? She's only three months old, physically five, but still. Why would they try that? I might as well kill the pack, except Jake. Edward walked in the room and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I sighed. I didn't want to tell him.

He moaned and I sighed again.

"Well… I was thinking about why they would brain wash him. If they were angry at Renesmee, then I thought… they would… try to mmm-aaa…" I didn't finish. He gasped silently.

"That explains actually. I think you do have an ability." He said.

"But why would they do that? Why would they try to make them mate?" he asked.

"Well, I figured if they were mad at her, they would make them mate, and then kill her… because they would be mad at her. They would be happy that they had a vampire-human-werewolf thing. Then they would add those pups to the pack, and keep on doing that. Then they would be invincible and kill us because they hate us." I said.

"Ahhh. You're a genius Bella." Edward said.

"GREAT! I have an ability to be a stupid scientist! What an ability!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you have a theory." He said. I nodded in agreement. Carlisle ran into the room.

"I need you both to come upstairs quickly!" he said. We looked at each other and shrugged. We ran upstairs and I gasped. I listened to the sound of the machine make one continuous beep.

"No! Jake you need to live! You cant fail on me now!" I said. I gritted my teeth and aimed my fist for the table, but it hit his chest. Then the beep went _beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._ I sighed in relief. Then it went back to on continuous beep.

"No!" I cried. Renesmee ran into the room and gasped in horror.

"NO! MY JAKE! DON'T GO! DON LEAVE YET! I LEAST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I STILL LIKE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! BUT I STILL…LI…KE YOU…as a…friend." She said. She sighed and jumped into my arms.

She started to cry. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I said. She lifted her head up and sighed.

"I said that I'm a horrible person. The last thing I told him was that I hated him, when I really don't." she said.

"Don't worry. He's just taking a rest. He will be back." I said. I put her down and she ran back downstairs. I didn't like lying to her, but I had to. Jake couldn't die, not now. Not when I needed him. This wasn't good.

But he had to come back. He had to. Maybe he was in a coma or something. But he had to come back, he _had _to. He was Jacob Black. Jacob Black who was a werewolf, and never aged. The Jacob Black that I still loved as my friend. He would come back. He would come back for me and Renesmee.

Did you like it? Sorry about the short chapter. The next will be longer. I want 2 reviews to continue. So R&R please!


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS FLASH BACK! THIS FLASH BACK BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! SO NO REPORTING PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter Five

I held Renesmee close, resting my head in her hair.

"It's ok Renesmee. He will come back." I said. At least I hoped he did.

_Renesmee's POV!_

I was angry, to angry at myself. I sat up and got off of momma's lap. I opened up the front door and slammed it closed. I sat on the porch and sighed. I was a horrible person. If I had never said that, this would have never happened.

"Renesmee? Are you ok?" Momma asked. I looked at her and looked away. I glared at the forest.

"No. I'm not ok. How could you _think _I'M OK?!" I yelled.

"Look, it's o-" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"No. It. Is. Not. I said I hated him, and that's what killed him. And I really don't hate him. I still like him…but not the way I used to." I said looking down. She lifted my chin up and looked at me.

"Renesmee, he will forgive you. I swear on my life he will. I can hear his hearbeat, just slightly. Every minuet, every minuet it beats. He is healing. It will be _ok._" She said. I nodded and hugged her.

_Jacob's POV!_

The mental pain was worse than the physical pain. I couldn't take it. Renesmee didn't love me anymore, that's why I died. But it was Leah's fault! She told me to imprint on someone, and I did. Bella told me that we belonged in each others lives. And I can still remember her anger when I found my one love.

* * *

"You didn't," She snarled.

I backed away, palms up, trying to reason with her.

"You know it's something I can't control." I said.

"You _stupid mutt_! How _could _you? _My baby!"_ She said angrily.

I backed out of the front door as she stalked me. I half ran backwards down the stairs.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!" I said trying to reason with her, still.

"I held her all of _one _time, and you already think that you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine._"

"I can share." I said pleadingly as I retreated across the lawn.

"How dare you _imprint _on _my _baby? Have you lost your mind?"

* * *

I didn't enjoy that memory. Then the last of it came to me.

* * *

"You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we're family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So… now we are. It's what you wanted." She glared at me.

"You think you will a part of my family as my _son-in-law_!" she screeched.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me, too," I insisted.

She froze.

"_What…_ did you just call her?" She demanded.

"Well… that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster?!"_ And then she lunged for my throat.

* * *

I shivered at the thought. I didn't know how long I would be like this. I just hoped that when I woke up, that I could apologize.

* * *

Like it? is it sad? is it awesome? tell me! i want to know! and thanks for all the hits on this story. i have 200 hits on this story. i want 4 reviews to continue.


	6. Renesmee's words

Chapter Six

I was worried about Jacob, to worried. I didn't want to leave his side. I was starting to wonder if he died because Renesmee told him she didn't love him anymore. I sighed and looked at him. He lied there limp. He heart beat wasn't even beating once. I sighed and hugged Edward. Renesmee ran up to Jacob and looked worried.

"Jakey! I may not love you anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't like you! I still like you, but I like you as a friend! Please, please come back!" Nothing. He didn't do anything. He was still lying there. Then he sat up immediately. I grin built up on Renesmee's face, and I had one on mine too.

"You're back!" she screamed. She hugged him and then hugged Edward. I ran over to Jacob and hugged him.

"I missed you Bells." I whispered.

"I missed you too." I said. He breathed in and leaned back.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you smell." He said.

"Oh, like two years ago. I smell like vampire!" I said chuckling.

"Yeah."

"Well that's because I am a vampire!" I said.

"Right. But Renesmee oddly smells like vampire too. But also human. It makes an odd scent." He muttered. I chuckled and lightly shoved him off the table.

"Hey, cmon. Lets go treat your "pack" a lesson. It will be the last lesson they will ever have." I said darkly. Everyone in the room grinned. And I mean everyone. Zafrina, Kate, Seen, Garret, Tanya, Eleazar, Kebi, Amun, Benjamin, and everyone else. Carlisle and Emse even agreed with me.

"Lets go." Edward said. Then we all ran down the stairs and went out the door.

* * *

I enjoyed this chappie. Sorry it was so short, but the next chappie needs to be separate from this one. I want 3 reviews to continue. So R&R please!


	7. The Lessons and Happy Days

* * *

Chapter Seven

I walked with Renesmee in my arms over to Quileuete land. I was so eager to give them their permanent lesson that would change their lives forever. Edward walked next to me and stopped at the border. I looked at him confused.

"We should have Jacob take Renesmee to the cottage." He said. I nodded and handed Renesmee to Jacob. He phased and put her on his back. He trotted off and I smirked darkly.

"Now, lets go give his 'pack' a lesson they will never forget. You all ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we ran to the pack. The scent led us to the meadow. When they saw us, they growled.

"Hey, assholes, how could you do that to Jacob?" I asked. They just snarled at us and went into pounce position.

"They said to give Jacob what he wanted, an imprint, for life." Edward said.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT HE IMPRINTED! AND I ALSO KNEW THAT HE WOULD _NOT _MATE WITH HER UNLESS I APROVED AND THAT SHE WAS OLD ENOUGH! NOW GET READY FOR YOUR DAMN PAY BACK!" I screeched. I crouched down and lunged for Sam's throat. I bit him and waited until he was drained. Once his lifeless body was on the ground, I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"So, does anyone else want their lesson? It's free." I said. They snarled and crouched down.

"I guess it's now a full class." I muttered darkly. Seth trotted up to us and stood behind Alice, we wouldn't hurt him. He didn't do anything. Edward snarled and lunged for Embry's throat. Then Emmet did the same to Quil. Rosalie had drained Jared and Collin, then Alice and Jasper shared Paul.

Jacob had told us who did it, so we knew what happened. Once we were done, we ran back to the house and found Renesmee watching T.V., and she had grown so much over the past half an hour. Jacob walked up to me and grinned.

"So, how did they enjoy their class?" he asked.

"Oh, it was so good they fell asleep, and will stay asleep forever." I said darkly. He chuckled and hugged me.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but they were the worst pack in the world. They would always tease me, and now I'm happy they were gone, after what they did to me." He said. He patted Seth's head smiled. "And I know that you would never do anything like that to me, Seth." He said. We all smiled and had a long group hug.

* * *

**_~Ten Years Later~_**

I watched Alice prep Nessie's hair, I couldn't believe this was happening already. Ten years of age, but physically 25. She was getting married. I cried tearlessly, I was so happy for her. She wore my wedding dress, and she would pass it down to her children. Once Alice had finished her make-up, she spun the chair around. I gasped and hugged her.

"Oh my god you look so beautiful! Jake is going to be stunned when he sees you!" I cried. She smiled and hugged me.

"Mom, thanks for all the support. I love you." She said.

"Oh, Nessie. I love you too. Please don't forget to visit." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, I wont." She said. She stood up once Edward was in the doorway. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. She walked down the stairway gracefully. The house looked as it did when Edward and I had gotten married. I followed them silently. Once Jake caught a glimpse of her, he nearly fainted. He stumbled around a bit, but caught his balance.

Once she walked up the isle, Edward and I took our seats.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to be you lawful wedded husband? Through the good and the bad times?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." She whispered.

"And do you, Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be you lawful wedded wife? Through the good and the bad times?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." He said as his husky voice echoed through the room. He winked at me and I smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Nessie through her bouquet in the air and kissed him. I smiled and clapped. Rosalie caught the bouquet and kissed Emmet. Everyone clapped for my new son-in-law. I clapped and watched Nessie walked down the isle with Jacob. She was now, and will forever be, Renesmee Black.

I hugged her once she was outside.

"Promise you will come back soon!" I said.

"I promi—" she stopped talking and looked at Edward. "Dad, are y-you c-c-crying?" she stammered. He sniffled and looked up.

"Crying my tearless cry." He said chuckling.

"Aww!" Nessie said. She hugged Edward and cried.

"I will miss you both. I will visit tomorrow! I promise!" she sniffled. We had a group hug for three as I cried silently into her shoulder.

"Honey, take your time. You don't have to visit tomorrow." I whispered.

"No! I want to visit tomorrow!" she said.

"Someone is just like their mother." Edward muttered into my ear. I nodded and hugged her more. Once we were done, she waved goodbye to everyone and hopped in her car. Jacob drove away with her and I sighed.

"Well, she will be happy now. And that's how it will be." I said.

"Yes. She will be happy forever as we will be." Edward said. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me passionately. I knew that if Nessie was happy with Jacob, I would be happy. Nothing would make my love for Edward break apart, or Nessie's for Jake. We would live forever, so nothing would go wrong…

The End

* * *

**_Awwwww! Happy ending! I cried while I typed this! Oh it's so happy and sad and –sniffles-, just great! I hope you guys enjoyed the ending, please review!_**


End file.
